Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to auxiliary antenna devices, and more particularly to portable antenna enhancing devices.
2. Description of Prior Art
Portable radios in the VHF and UHF range typically use antennas that are considerably shortened as compared to their theoretical length for ideal transmission. This is done solely for the convenience of the radio operator. A disadvantage of this shortening is a loss of efficiency that can result in a loss of up to 12 decibels of energy leaving the radio. There is also a corresponding loss of reception sensitivity.
There have been a number of antenna enhancing devices used in radio applications to improve handheld or portable radio operation. None of them have been coupled to the radio without the use of a direct electrical connection to the radio. These existing devices all operate on the basis of providing a supplementary wire antenna by connecting it directly to the shield of the existing vertical antenna on the top of the radio. Direct connection is awkward and often is achieved by placing an intermediate connector between the existing vertical antenna and the radio itself. This intermediate connector has a wire attached to it that dangles down and hangs free. None of these devices appear to have been patented and none of them fall within the scope of the present invention.
The improvement of radio performance achieved by these existing devices has been below 4 decibels. In addition the method of attachment may compromise the robustness of the radio itself by introducing mechanical strain on the antenna connector at the top of the radio. The method of attachment precludes instant attachment and removal. These prior art devices are technically complex to connect under emergency communication conditions and the possibility of dropping the primary antenna exists.
In recognition of the above-described problems with prior designs, the inventors have developed a very simple antenna enhancement or auxiliary antenna device that is both simple to install (without any direct electrical connection to the radio), and does not have to be modified in length to use it on different sizes of radios that operate at the same frequency. The prior art devices are dependent on the radio""s physical size. The invention also offers very significant improvements in radio performance that are in excess of 6 decibels and sometimes as high as 12 decibels. The invention can be instantly attached to the radio by non-conducting means, such as a snap fastener or hook and loop type fastener without the need for a connection at the antenna.
The effect of the invention is to improve the effective radiated power of the radio transceiver by about 6 to 12 decibels. Reception is also improved by a similar factor. Improvement is best in the VHF and lower UHF part of the spectrum, although some improvement can be seen at higher frequencies.
An important application for the present invention is to assist in emergency and long distance communication using portable transceivers. The present invention will effectively double the range of coverage of a portable transceiver. The present invention is a small pocket sized device that could easily be carried by Police, Army or Emergency workers to enhance communication in remote areas.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the descriptions and drawings and from the claims.